TRAPPED
by NebuNeferu
Summary: In the future the four children of Danny and Sam accidentally travel to the past where their parents were still 14. Now they have to work hard in order not to change the history of their parents past or they'll not exist
1. Destination to The Past

**TRAPPED**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Dash/Paulina, Kwan/Star, and more...

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I own the new characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destination to the Past**

"I can't believe Mr. Lancer send me to detention," said Danny miserably, "Again!"

"It's like the fifth times this week. If this kept on going on, you'll get lots of trouble," informed Tucker

Danny sighed, "Yeah thanks Mr Obvious, that's very helping."

"Well you did got late for his class for quite a long time," said Sam.

"Because I was fighting ghost!" protest Danny, "Why do I have to live this double life? Its so annoying!"

"Hey look at the bright side," said Sam, "At least people love the ghost you for what you've done to keep this town safe."

Danny smiled as he entered his house, by the time the door was open wide, both of his parents were running around the house wildly.

"That ghost boy is on the move again!" cried Jack, "We have to move fast!"

"But honey, the ghost boy was there like 3 hours ago, do you think we can be there in time to catch that ghost?" asked Maddie.

"Maddie, we're the greatest ghost hunters in town, we will catch this ghost boy no matter what!" state Jack proudly.

Maddie grin, "And when we catch him…"

"We'll tear him apart molecules by molecules!" cried both Maddie and Jack in excitement, then they ran to the door.

Before they're gone Maddie gave a small peck on Danny's cheek and Jack gave him a pat on the head. "Welcome home dear, and bye," said Maddie. "Wish us luck on capturing the ghost boy!" cried Jack and they're finally off.

Danny looked at Sam, "You were saying something?"

Sam sighed, "Danny... you can't have everyone to like your ghost form... cause... well... you're half ghost... its a bit natural if some people will like you and others don't."

Tucker suddenly notice something on the sky, "Oh look guys! A shooting star! I want to make a wish! Let me see… I wish that tomorrow there will be a new babe in town!"

Sam and Danny raised their eyebrows at Tucker.

"What?" asked Tucker, "Can a man live up his fantasy?"

"Nice try Tuck," said Sam, "But you forgot to add in the wish to make the 'babe' to like you."

"Oh man," groaned Tucker, "I know I forgot to add something!"

Danny chuckled, "Lets just go to sleep guys, we really need to wake up next morning for school. I don't want to get detention again. Good thing today I don't have a night-shift, Jazz told me to get a break for one day."

"Okay Danny, g'night," said Sam.

"G'night!" cried Tucker as he walked away with Sam, "And who knows if my wish really come true that girl might want to try and date you."

Danny could hear Sam laughed from the far distance saying, "Not a chance…"

* * *

**26 years in the future**

"Dude that is so awesome!" laughed a 14 years old raven hair boy with purple eyes. He was wearing a red and black jump-suit.

"I know, this is like, our greatest invention!" cheered another boy, which happen to be the previous boy identical twin. They even wore the same pair of suit, only that he was wearing blue colored suit other than red.

"Low your voice down guys," said a 14 years old dark skin guy with glasses. He was wearing an orange suit with brown pants, "We're going to be so much in trouble if she found us out."

A 16 years old boy with raven hair who was also wearing a glasses nodded, he was wearing a white suit with dark blue jacket and black pants, "She might kill us all for using the hidden place in her bedroom as a secret base for making this small machine."

"But Rick, you just have to admit. This is the best place to create this baby. The wall is especially made with metal as hard as diamonds and its sound proof!" state the twin in unison.

"How about the basement laboratory? Your grandparents specially made that lab for the two of you, right?" asked Rick.

"Yeah Sam, Tom. You two are so lucky, your lab is twice bigger than mine," said the dark skin boy.

"Cedric is right, why from all of the places it just had to be the room that belongs to your sister," protested Rick.

"Oh come on," said Sam, "Our lab don't have wall as thick and hard as this. This room is covered with the best metal grandpa can ever invented and Danielle takes all of the glory by using these metals for her room."

Rick sighed, "You know very well why her room is all covered in metal, you two should know better."

"Oh you're just saying that because you don't want to see your girlfriend upset," teased Tom.

"Wha… I… uh…" rambled Rick while giving out a slight blush, "She… she's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, Rick is blushing!" laughed Sam and Tom teasingly.

"Quiet down guys, this place may be sound proof, butDany may found another way to hear us," said Cedric worriedly.

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing a beautiful blond hair girl with blue eyes. She wore black and green jump suit, "What the… SAMUEL FENTON! THOMAS FENTON! CEDRIC FOLEY! AND RICHARD BAXTER! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM!"

All of the boys paled in horror, and Cedric looks like if he was about to pee on his pants. Samuel and Tom hide behind Rick as they tremble in fright, while Rick himself was sweating from head to toe with absolute fear.

"Um… uh… hi sis… nice day isn't it?" asked Tom as he gave out nervous smile.

"Nice day?" growled Danielle furiously, "I was babysitting Matt for a while when I decide to get my homework in my room. And here I found you guys messing around with my room. No wonder these past months I felt that something is not right in my room. You call this a nice day? You guys are so toast!"

"Uh… but we don't have a toaster to toast us up," joked Samuel while his face showed nothing but nervousness and fear.

Rick glared at Samuel, "I don't think this is the right situation where you give out joke that is not even a joke."

Danielle looked at the small machine, "Is that the thing you've been working out in MY room?" She then gave out a small grin and cried, "GHOST UP!"

Everyone gasped in fear as her jump-suit colour inverse from black to green and green to black, her hair turned black, wearing green eyeliner and lipstick, so as her eyes which turned bright green, "Maybe I should destroy that machine to teach you all a lesson."

"NO!" cried the four of them in horror. Samuel and Tom then jumped up in front of the machines and the both of them cried, "There's no way we'll allow you to destroy this baby! GO GHOST!"

Then the twin turned into their ghost form. Both of them had white hair, but with different eyes colors and the colour of their jump-suit inverse just like Danielle. Samuel eyes turned bright red, while Tom eyes turned bright blue.

"So you want to challenge me huh?" sneered Danielle, "Well then, I just have to beat the hell out of you once again."

"Not this time sis. In order to protect our creation, we'll not lose to you," said the ghost twin in unison.

None of them notice, but a baby who was wearing yellow and black jump-suit, with white hair and bright yellow eyes was floating on the air and towards the machine.

Cedric gasped, "Oh no! Dan! Sam! Tom! Matt is going towards the machine!"

Danielle, Samuel and Tom gasped as they saw their baby brother in his ghost form was floating towards the machine.

"Matt! Get away from that thing!" cried Danielle as she zoomed towards Matt in orders to catch him. Samuel and Tom too tried to catch Matt, but right at the time their hands touched Matt, Matt pushed the red button and…

ZAPPED! They're gone.

Rick and Cedric blinked in disbelief, both of them look at each other in shocked and fear.

"Oh no…" murmured Cedric.

Rick nodded, "Yeah, this is bad…"

* * *

**Present day**

ZAPPED!

Danielle, Samuel and Tom cried in horror, while Matt was laughing as they fell from the sky. Then as Danielle hold on to Matt, the four of them float on the sky in their ghost form.

Samuel sighed, "That was close."

Tom looked around and gulped, "Oh no guys, where are we?"

Samuel too looked around and gasped, "Holy crap! Tom you just got to see all this!"

"This is impossible," Tom gasped as his grin getting wider.

"WE'RE 26 YEARS IN THE PAST! THE MACHINE WORKS!" cheered the twin as they hugged each other in happiness.

"HELLO!" growled Danielle, "Maybe you might be forgetting something but THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SITUATION ARE WE IN?"

"Oh sis, you're too paranoid, we can just go to the ghost zone and ask Clockwork to send us back to out timeline," said Tom.

"Tom is right, we don't have to panic and worried about our past being completely turned into chaos, all we have to do is to go to grandma and grandpa's house then go to the ghost zone," shrugged Samuel.

Danielle glared murderously at the twin, "And when we get there, you two are officially in trouble with mom and dad."

"Aw don't be like that sis," grinned Samuel and Tom innocently, "Its not like if we did something we cannot fix."

Before Danielle could reply, a figure behind them started to speak, "You speak to soon children."

"Clockwork!" Samuel, Tom and Danielle cried in surprise and maybe…fear?

"One thing I have to say is that you're in trouble," stated the Clockwork.

"I…in trouble?" chuckled Samuel nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"Samuel Fenton, Thomas Fenton and Danielle Fenton. No… or may I say, Fire Phantom, Water Phantom and Earth Phantom, do you realize what trouble you're in?" asked Clockwork sternly.

"Ye…yes, uh…no?" answered the three of them nervously.

Clockwork sighed, "The machine your brothers had created disobey the rule of time. And as a time master it is my job to give you the punishment."

Samuel and Tom gulped, "Punishment?"

"Yes," nodded Clockwork.

"Wa…wait a minute," protested Danielle, "You can punish those two, but how about me and Matt we did nothing wrong!"

"You still travel to the past, so the punishment for you still count," stated Clockwork.

Danielle glared at the twin furiously, "You two better be ready to become full ghost!"

"Danielle," started Clockwork, "This punishment is not too heavy, knowing that you four are children and one of you is still a baby."

Danielle looked at Clockwork nervously. Taking a deep breath, she then asked a question she fear what the answer might be, "And the punishment is?"

"That you four should stay in this period of time forsix whole months," said Clockwork, "Unless that is if you can create another time machine and travel back to your own time."

The three of them blinked, Samuel looked at Clockwork in confusion, "Wait! How is that a punishment?"

Clockwork smirked, "Oh it's a punishment for sure, if anything, I mean anything ever happen to your parents because of what you're doing to this timeline, like the fact that they could be dead or not be able to marry each other, then you four will no longer exist."

Danielle gasped while the twin face paled in horror. Tom choked out a word in shocked, "You're kidding…"

"But…" said Clockwork once again, "Since I knew you four very well and also I kind of a bit owe your father a favor. I will lighten the situation up. I will get four people from your timeline to help you to stay on existence for this pastsix months."

The three of them looked at Clockwork in shocked and excitement, "Seriously?"

"They'll be here tomorrow," smiled Clockwork, "Good luck," he then vanished.

Tom sighed, "Good thing there'll be someone who's going to help us, wonder who'll they be…"

Sam looked around and groaned, "Aw man, look at this place. It's so ancient! How can we build our machine in this kind of place…"

Danielle then glared at Samuel, "Well you better get use to it cause everything is because of your fault!"

"Our fault?" asked Samuel in annoyance, "We're not the one pressing the button!"

"You're the one making the machine!" cried Danielle in annoyance.

"I'm not the one pressing the button!"

"There will be no button if the machine didn't exist in the first place!"

"Still it's not our fault or our creation, it's him the one you should blame!"

"Stay Matt out of this, he's hardly a year old!"

"Oh just because we're 14 years old and we can talk and walk we get all the blame?"

"YES!"

"Well do you know what I think? THAT TOTALLY SUCKS!"

"Good! Then maybe you will learn a thing or two of coming to my room and mess it up with all your geeky friends!"

"Hey! One of these geeky friends you're talking about is also your best friend y'know!"

Tom cleared his throat, hoping to take the attention from the verbal fight between the two siblings, "Uh… do I get to say a word for this?"

"FOR NOW, NO!" cried Danielle and Samuel together as they once again glared at each other furiously.

Tom sighed, from all of the family, he just happened to be the calm one in this kind of situation. Well what did he expect? He was called the Water Phantom after all, while Samuel and Danielle were the Fire and Earth Phantom. Their temper and elemental name really match. The best example is Matt, he was called Wind Phantom and he already become the most care-free and the most mood-swing person in the family, even if he was just a baby.

While Samuel and Danielle were still fighting and shouting towards each other, Matt was once again floating around, rolling and swinging around, having his own baby ghost fun.

Tom sighed as he grabbed Matt from floating too far from them all, "Don't go around too much alright, we don't want to get all the trouble trying to find you when you got lost."

"Da," giggled Matt as he started to play around with Tom's hair.

Tom chuckled as he let his baby brother had his fun with his hair. He looked around and sighed, "We're really in so much trouble, and that punishment Clockwork just gave us is well… troublesome… Don't you think so too Matt?"

Matt looked at Tom with his innocent eyes, clearly saying that he had no idea what Tom word just meant.

"26 years in the past huh?" sighed Tom, "Where do you think our parents… our parents? Oh… OH MAN! OUR PARENTS!"

"Da?" Looking at Tom panic expression in confusion, Matt kept on grabbing Tom suit in order to know exactly what happen… not that he might understand anything anyway…

"Guys, seriously you got to stop fight…" before Tom could break Samuel and Danielle's fight, the four of them suddenly felt a cold chill from their body and smoky breath from their mouth, their ghost sense.

"I am the box ghost! BEWARE!"

The three of them groaned while Matt was laughing and clapping as they saw the infamous Box Ghost.

"Box ghost…" mumbled Samuel in annoyance.

"He has less muscle, less scary face and the size of his body is like half the size of the box ghost we usually know, so to sum it up, fighting him is just a waste of energy," said Danielle in a bored tone.

Tom looked at Matt, "Matt you know what to do…" He then let go of Matt, "Play with that guy for a while."

"I am the master of all cardboard and square! I am the box ghost! Beware!" cried the box ghost.

"Woah he still use those phrase even 26 years in the past?" asked Tom in amusement, "Its truly amazing that he never get tired of that stupid phrase."

Matt was then floating around Box Ghost as Box Ghost try to hit Matt in annoyance, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Matt laughed even louder as he was now pulling Box Ghost hair and head around.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Samuel, "We have to stay in a really low profile so we'll not screw up the flow of time in this timeline."

"You know, with us being here, I think the time is already screwed up," added Danielle.

"GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" cried Box Ghost as he started trashing around when Matt was pulling his hair and face. Spinning around in order to make Matt get off him but it only made Matt to grab him tighter as he was laughing happily, in other word, Matt is having fun.

"We can't be in a low profile," said Tom, "We can't let anybody know who we are remember?"

"True…" nodded Danielle.

"GET OFF ME!" screamed Box Ghost as he started to take up any boxes around them and threw it towards Matt. Matt looked at the boxes innocently and found a shiny small box from all of the boxes, which made him to let go of Box Ghost in order to get it. At the time he let go of Box Ghost, all of the boxes hit Box Ghost instead of Matt. While Matt giggled happily as he finally grabbed the shiny small box.

"I have an idea," said Samuel, "Why don't we just go undercover as students?"

"Why students?" asked Danielle.

"Well… we can't say that the four of us live in Amityville without going to school, people will get suspicious and in the end we'll have to go to school anyway," explained Samuel, "And anyway, if they know our identities I can just erase their memories and modify them with my newest memory modification machine so they'll not know who we are."

Danielle and Tom looked at Samuel with blanked expression.

"Or… that's not quite a good idea…" chuckled Samuel nervously.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS MATT!" cried Danielle and Tom brightly.

Samuel blinked in confusion and surprised, "Uh…"

"That way, our identity will be safe," said Danielle.

"Also we can have the fun of the old school life!" cried Tom happily.

"And as long as we're here, there might be lots of ghosts and other challenge to fight!"

"Pranks to use towards bullies!"

"And most of all…" grinned Samuel as he too joined the conversation.

"NO ADULT PARENTS!" The three of them cheered happily.

"Da?" was the only thing Matt can say as he was floating around the air while holding the shiny small box. As for Box Ghost, he was trapped inside his own box as he was stupid enough to forget that he actually had the power to go through things.

**TBC**


	2. First Day of School

**TRAPPED**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Dash/Paulina, Kwan/Star, and more...

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I own the new characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

"Ok guys? Ready?" gulped Danielle nervously.

"Relax Danielle, you'll be fine," sighed Tom for like the hundred time ever since they had changed clothes.

Tom and Samuel were wearing blue baggy jeans and T-shirt. Tom wears a dark blue t-shirt with a "SPLASH" word as a logo and a design of a water splash behind the logo. While Samuel T-shirt had the word "ROAR" logo on it with a picture of a dragon giving out its fire breaths.

As for Danielle, she wore a stylish green jumper with a V shape opening on her chest, white short skirt, baggy socks and hair-band and black shoes.

"Fine? I'm not fine!" glared Danielle at the twins, "I'm wearing a skirt! WHY am I wearing a SKIRT?"

"Geez, you're far worse than mom," groaned Samuel, "Come on sis, if you want people not to see the resemblance between us and our parents. You have to get their attention to somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" blinked Danielle in question, she then looked at how her jumper V shape opening on her chest was quite low and her skirt is extremely short for her liking. She grew red in embarrassment and anger as she glared murderously at the twin, "You… you… you bunch of perverted tweebs!"

Samuel and Tom snickered, then Samuel chuckled, "Aw come on sis, its not like if we force you to wear this because we WANT to see you like this."

"Ew, Sam," groaned Tom, "You don't have to say that, just by thinking that she is looking hot and we like what we see, I can't help but admit on how wrong is that. She's our sister!"

Samuel grimaced at Tom word, "Now that's a total EW! She always looks like this like everyday! We've been living our whole life with her, she's our sister and we've seen her naked. We can't possibly think that she's hot."

A loud bump was then heard when both of the twin faces were crashed down to the flooras they were knocked down by two angry fists from a certain furious sister.

"You two are so sick!" cried Danielle angrily, "Get me aproper clothes!"

"What are you kids doing here?"

All the three of them froze as they looked at the infamous Mr. Lancer.

"Uh… uh… hi?" chuckled Danielle nervously.

Lancer raised his eyebrow as he looked at Danielle, her look was very attractive. In fact, she was more beautiful than the prettiest girl in Casper High, Paulina. He cleared his throat at the three of them, "Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah," said Tom as he rubbed his face painfully from the hit to the broken floor, Danielle had hit him and Samuel worse before and with all the ghost fighting and training they got from their family and family's friends, a little pain like that was nothing.

"We're the new transfer student," said Samuel, "We're the uh… White? Yeah the White! My name is Samuel White. This is my twin brother Thomas White and my sister Danielle White."

"New transfer students? How come I never heard of it?" asked Lancer suspiciously.

"Tom, hurry and work on it," whisper Danielle at Tom in a panic tone.

"I'm working on it," said Tom as he start working with his hidden computer on his watch, "It should be done by…now."

"Mr. Lancer," cried a kid while running towards Mr. Lancer, "Principal Ishimaya told me … woah…" He then went gaga and drooled in front of Danielle, "Hot…"

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat at his student, "Mr. Collin! What did the principal told you to tell me?"

"Uh… Oh… yeah… um… well she said that there are three new transfer students," informed Collin while his eyes still glued to Danielle like if he was hypnotist.

Danielle gave a nervous grin at Collin while she was holding the twitch on her eyes. She needed to kill someone, and the twins were good targets right after school.

Mr. Lancer took the paper Collin was holding reading it and smiled. Then he looked at the three of them, "Right, you're the new transfer students, you're really late but since you're new, I can let you go from getting a detention, just take it as a welcome present from me, and I'm also in a very good mood. Now everybody are preparing to go to their break time, but then again, come with me and we'll arrange which class you're supposed to be in."

"Right," nodded Samuel. Then the three of them enter the school, both twin stay on each side of Danielle's. As they enter, the reactions of every student were… bizarre.

The boys' reactions were random and mostly well-expected. Those who were holding their books decide to drop them all down, then there are those whose jaw dropped to the ground while drooling, as for the handsome boys, some of them gapped blankly or stupidly, and most of them gave a wolf whistle with a gaga face.

The girls had their look of shock and disbelief, and most of them gave a really nasty look. To sum it up, all of the people attention were for Danielle only.

"I'm so going to kill you guys later on," whispered Danielle between her fake smiled. Tom and Samuel gave a rather nervous laughed. She didn't really mean that… right?

Danny, Tucker and Sam were putting their books inside their locker, until Sam saw a rather disturbing sight, "Oh my gosh."

Danny and Tucker didn't notice the scene Sam was looking at, since their visions were blocked by the locker door. Tucker looked at Sam in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe it myself Tuck, but I think the star really grant your wish," said Sam in shocked.

Both Danny and Tucker raised their eyebrow in confusion, but as Danny close his locker door, their jaw dropped in shocked. Tucker expression was as if he was terribly drunk as he drooled, while Danny just had his jaw dropped with a dreamy look on his face. Their attentions were the same as everyone's attention, Danielle.

"Wow… a goddess…" whisper Tucker dreamily.

"Yeah…" nodded Danny dreamily too.

Sam just rolled her eyes at the two of them. She glared at Danielle, Tom and Samuel who were walking towards them.

"Oh man, this is not good," whispered Tom.

"Yeah…" gulped Samuel as he looked at Danny and Tucker, "I think dad and Uncle Tucker just had a crush on our sis."

"That's an EW and a GROSS!" mumbled both Samuel and Tom.

"Exactly," hissed Danielle, "And when we're back home, I will personally tear your ectoplasm apart from molecules to molecules and paste it as a wall decoration."

Both of them gulped again, maybe turning her into her feminine-self was not exactly a very good idea.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton," started Mr. Lancer. Danny, Tucker, Sam, Danielle, Samuel and Tom blinked in surprise when Mr. Lancer stop walking and looked at Danny.

"Uh…yes?" asked Danny nervously, either from the fact that he was called by Mr. Lancer or the fact that he was very near with a blond hair chick.

"I want you to escort these two gentlemen around the school," said Mr. Lancer as he pointed at both Samuel and Tom.

"Oh…" Danny then looked at Samuel and Tom, "Hi, my name is Danny Fenton. This is my friend Sam Manson and Tucker Foley."

"Hi to you too," the both said together, "We're the Fen… no we mean… the White brothers."

"My name is Samuel White," said Samuel.

"And My name is Thomas White," said Tom.

"But you can call us Sam and Tom," cheered the both of them happily as they both grabbed both of Danny's hands and shake them, "Nice to meet you Danny, other Sam and Tucker."

"Woah, that's totally creepy," said Tucker.

"But very facinating," grinned Sam, "And one of you got a name similar to mine, which make you two okay in my book."

"How can you two possibly said something together at the same time?" asked Danny, smiling in amusement.

"It's a twin thing, it just happens," they both said it at the same time again as they shrugged proudly.

"Cool," said Danny, Tucker and Sam in amusement, while Danielle rolled her eyes.

Mr. Lancer smiled at them, "Good to see that all of you have been getting along. Now…"

Suddenly they saw Jazz walking towards them, "Hi Danny, Sam, Tucker. Hello Mr. Lancer, and uh… new transfer students?" asked Jazz.

"Ah, Miss Fenton, I was looking for you too," smiled Mr. Lancer, "This young girl is a transfer student and will be in your class, why don't you give her a few tour around the school?"

"Sure," nodded Jazz happily, unlike the other people she seemed oblivious that Danielle happened to be the prettiest girl around and had attracted many people's attention. She then held out her hand, "Hi, my name is Jazz Fenton, what's yours?"

Danielle smiled brightly as she took her hand and shake it, happy that her aunt never changed, no matter which timeline she was in, "Danielle Fen… I mean White. I'm Danielle White, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," smiled Jazz sweetly, "Now you want me to show you towards the cafeteria? Its break time after all."

"Sure," shrugged Danielle, "I'm starving."

Then the two of them walked towards the cafeteria, leaving Danny, Sam, Tucker, Samuel and Tom watching them walk away.

"Wow, serious dude, your sister is hot! With a capital H-O-T," grinned Tucker as he kept on watching Danielle.

Samuel and Tom rolled their eyes, Tucker act so much like Cedric, talking about like father like son.

"If I said that I agree with you, that'll be saying that I think that my sister is hot," said Samuel.

"And that's a total EW!" stated Tom and Samuel at the same time.

Danny gave a laugh, "I know how you feel, its just gross on how many people asking me if I think Jazz is pretty? Cause I'm so not answering that."

"Well she is pretty," grinned Tom, _Just like her daughter._

Samuel glared at Tom, and Tom just looked at Samuel's glared in confusion, "What?"

"I know what you're thinking," sighed Samuel, "And that news still disturbs me."

This time Tom glared at Samuel, "You seriously need to get over it."

"Get over what?" asked Tucker as he too listen to the twins conversation.

"Nothing," said the twin a little too fast.

Tucker raised his eyebrow at the twin and before he could say a word, Sam cried, "Come on Tucker! Lets go!"

In an instant Tucker forgot everything he wanted to say as he walked towards the cafeteria with Sam, Danny, Samuel and Tom.

* * *

Danielle sat down next to Jazz, bringing her food tray to the table. Jazz blinked at the food Danielle decided to eat, they were all… vegetables?

"Uh… Danielle… are you in diet or something?" Jazz was curious to know if Danielle was the type of girls who are obsessed in trying to make herself look perfect even when she was pretty enough for her own good.

Danielle raised her eyebrow at Jazz, "You're kidding right? There's no way I can ever go on diet."

"Then what with all the foods, don't tell me you're a vegetarian?" asked Jazz.

"As a matter of fact I am," smiled Danielle, "It's the influence from my mother actually, she's a really tight vegetarian, it somehow rub into me."

Jazz gave out a chuckle, "Wow, you sure can get along with my brother's friend."

"Which one?" Danielle knew which friend she meant, but she just had to ask so there will be no suspicion.

"The one called Sam Manson, she's the goth girl you saw with my brother," answered Sam as she point at the table where Danny, Sam, Tucker, Samuel and Tom sat.

"Oh they're with my brothers…" murmured Danielle.

"Hm… twin brothers huh? So what does it feel like? Y'know having to take care two brothers," asked Jazz in curious.

"Actually I have three brothers, yet those two are the worst, they blew the record of getting expelled from five different schools in their elementary school and almost get a trial to prison for like two times," sighed Danielle.

Jazz almost choked from her food, "You're kidding… right?"

Danielle sighed again as she took a bite from her vegetables, "Unfortunately no…"

"What did they do?" asked Jazz worriedly, she fear that those twin would become a bad influence to her brother if they start hanging out with each other.

"They prank," said Danielle, "Those two are the best prankster I know. But they're not bad or evil, they're just cunning, naughty and troublemakers. And no, they don't prank those who're weaker than them, they prefer those who look tough, mainly bullies, cause it gave them more challenges. Other students love them for their heroic action, but not teachers. That's why they got expelled many times. The weird thing is that they're a total genius who love to invent thing, troublesome things that made my day more and more miserable." _Like now…_

Jazz stared at Danielle in blank expression. She had no idea what to think. What the twin had done was known to be sort of heroic and what people see as a good thing to do. Yet, what they did was also wrong, giving out prank that would end up having them on trial in the court is not any ordinary crime, it should've been serious. If she was their parent, she would have been stressed out, "What did your parents said about them?"

"My parents?" Danielle smiled at this as she looked at Danny and Sam, "At first… they were furious, angry, disappointed and you can name it all… but they soon realize that in order to do some heroic things, there also some price to pay. So we all soon get use to it and just let it go." She then laughed, "And I totally lost count on how many times our parents grounded them."

Jazz looked at Danielle uneasily, "How about you?"

"Me?" Blinked Danielle as she face Jazz, then gave a small laughed, "Oh don't worry, I do not prank on people, its just a waste of my time. I'm also not a genius like those two twins."

"You said you have three brothers, where's the other one?" asked Jazz once again.

"Oh, he's still a baby, and even if he's a baby he can be so much trouble," smirked Danielle.

"Oh come on," chuckled Jazz, "He can't be as much trouble as the twin can he?"

Before Danielle could reply, she suddenly could feel her ghost sense, so as Danny, Samuel and Tom.

Danny goes uneasy, ignoring the fact that Samuel and Tom also gave out a cold breath along with him. He looked at Samuel and Tom, "Uh… I… need to go to the bathroom." He then dashed off towards the nearest bathroom with Sam and Tucker tagging along with him.

"What was that all about?" asked Samuel.

Tom sighed, "Didn't dad told you? When he was a kid he always uses the excuse of going to the bathroom when there's ghost around. So he can turn ghost and safe the day."

Samuel ignored Tom words as he focus on the familiar ghost energy. From the whole family, he and his father were the one with great ghost sense that could sense the location, aura and strength of the ghost just by feeling their presence. He finally found the location of the ghost as he looked to the window. As he saw the ghost, he paled.

It's not any ordinary ghost, it's a baby, and worse… it's their brother, Matt. He was floating around, outside the cafeteria window, in his ghost form.

**TBC**


	3. The Arrival of Friends

**TRAPPED**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Dash/Paulina, Kwan/Star, and more...

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I own the new characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Arrival of Friends  
**

"Uh, Sam?" Tom raised his eyebrow at his twin brother, "What's wrong?" he then snapped his finger in front of his brother's stunned face, nothing happen, this made him to look in curiosity on what his brother was looking at, "Are you looking at some hot girls or some… oh crud…"

Samuel finally found his voice, "What's… Matt doing OUT there?"

"I could totally swear my clone is taking care of him," said Tom worriedly.

"Wait, what clone?" Samuel then looked at Tom, "You use your clone to be the baby sitter?"

"I thought you know," said Tom.

"Tom," moaned Samuel in disbelief, "Clone only work as long as we are in our ghost form, I know making clones are your specialty, but you can't keep up your clone in your human form. I thought you're smart enough to know that."

"Hey back at home I did do that and it actually work," said Tom in defense.

"That was once," said Samuel, "And you were near your clones, which makes you to easily control the clones, while now we're like miles away from our house, how can you possibly control it this far!"

Tom gave Samuel a blank look, and look around as he chuckled nervously, "Dan is so going to kill us."

Samuel groaned in annoyance, "Why when you're in trouble, I'm in it too. That is so not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, even when we're not exactly alive, since we're part ghost and all," said Tom.

"Dude just because we have ghost power, does not mean we're part dead or anything, we're just a living being with ghost power," state Samuel, then he nervously looked at Danielle who was still busy talking with Jazz, "But we'll no longer be alive if we don't do something about Matt."

Tom nodded, and then the both of them ran towards the school outside ground through the cafeteria back door quietly, so that Danielle didn't notice them.

* * *

After going ghost in the nearest bathroom, Danny flew out of the school. That was where he could feel the ghost aura coming from. He looked around to see any sign of the ghost. 

Sam and Tucker followed him, Sam looked up at Danny, "Hey Danny, where's the ghost?"

"I dunno," said Danny as he kept on looking around, "I could feel it here, but I don't know where."

"Uh… guys…" said Tucker, "I think I found the ghost," he then point his finger on the direction of the nearest tree.

A ghost baby in yellow suit and white hair was sleeping on top of the tree. He was sleeping peacefully.

"A baby?" asked Danny in disbelief.

"Aww, that baby is so adorable," Sam awed at the baby sleeping form.

"I dunno about you guys, but it's a baby ghost. I prefer not to underestimate it, even if the ghost is a baby," said Tucker.

"Tucker's right," nodded Danny, "Now it's my chance. Since he's still sleeping I can just quietly sneak him into the fenton thermos."

Tucker then took out the fenton thermos and passed it at Danny, Danny took it and point it towards the sleeping baby.

Samuel and Tom looked at the scene behind the wall, they gasped in panic when Danny was about to capture Matt in the thermos.

Tom looked worriedly at Samuel, Samuel gritted his teeth and sighed, "Sorry dad," he then shot a small plasmatic beam at Danny's hand.

"Ow!" cried Danny when his hand was burn and dropped the thermos to the ground.

Because of Danny's cry, Matt whimpered and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Danny floating in front of him.

"Uh oh…" gasped Samuel and Tom, they knew their little brother usual behaviour, every time Matt woke up and looked at his parents or Danielle, he always goes cranky, that's why it is best if everyone leave him alone for a minute or two when he woke up. They truly despise Matt's cry.

Matt then started to cry, as he start to wail out his cry, the voice that come out of his mouth was not any ordinary cry, it's a Ghostly Wail.

As Danny, Sam and Tucker was blown away by the wail force, Tom immediately turned ghost as he start to make three clones of himself and each of them help Danny, Sam and Tucker from getting knocked out by the nearby wall. Yet the force was too powerful that it destroyed the nearby wall and knocked the six of them with it. Danny turned into his human form as he went unconscious, so as Sam and Tucker. Luckily they were only knocked out and receive a small amount of bruise, while the three clones of Tom disappear.

After the huge ghostly wail, Matt then turned back into his human form and fell from the tree. Samuel grabbed Matt in a hurry before he could knock himself to the ground.

Tom turned back to his human form and Samuel sighed in relief, "That was so close…"

"What was so close?"

Both of them paled drastically as they recognize that voice, they turned around and looked at the angry looking Danielle Fenton.

"You guys are so dead! First you transport us to the past, then you made me dress like THIS and make dad and the whole boys in this school to have a crush on me, then you are stupid enough to let your guard down and let Matt to fly here and cause trouble that might end the life of both of our parents and uncle Tucker. What do you guys have to say for yourself?" growled Danielle furiously.

Samuel gulped nervously at Danielle piercing glare, while Tom looked at the scene where their parents and Tucker were unconscious. All of the students walked out of the cafeteria while gathering around the tree of them in shocked, fear and worries.

"Pride and Prejudice! What in the world happen people?" cried Mr. Lancer as he knelled down at Danny, Sam and Tucker unconscious form.

"Danny!" cried Jazz as she held her brother unconscious form, "Someone, help them to the nurse office or call the hospital!"

Dash and Kwan, to Jazz amazement were from all people the one who willingly carried Sam and Tucker, while Mr. Lancer carried Danny, as they ran towards the nurse office.

Tom frowned at this, "Man, what a mess."

Before Danielle or Samuel could reply to Tom's comment, they then notice something on their neck. As the looked at it, they were Clockwork's necklaces. They too looked around and notice that everything around them had stopped. All three of them then turned around to find Clockwork and four familiar figures.

"I'm back children," smiled Clockwork, "And I bring friends."

These four figures were two boys and two girls. One of the girl look amazingly like Jazz in her twelve years old age with her raven hair and black eyes, she wear black jump suit and black wide hat that cover her whole figure from the sun. Another girl was a ghost with beautiful gothic face and red bleached hair, she wear stylish black tight leather pants, tank-top and jacket, while wearing dark sunglasses. As for the two boys, they were the two boys who helped the twin on making their time machine.

"May I present you all," grinned Clockwork, "Richard Baxter, Cedric Foley, Elizabeth Brown and Rose 13."

Danielle, Samuel and Tom jaw dropped in shocked, while Matt was cheering happily at the familiar figures. Before any of them could say a word…

"Sammy!" cried Rose as she pushed Samuel to the ground and hugged him tightly, "I was so worried!"

"Ro…Rose?" stammered Samuel in surprised at the ghost, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" pouted Rose, "I'm your girlfriend, I can follow you whenever you go."

Danielle groaned, "Get a room you two."

Samuel laughed nervously and looked at Rose, "Uh… that's not exactly the main reason you're here right?"

Rose blinked and smirked evilly, "Oh Samuel Fenton, you think I will let it go even for a day to another timeline where I can't be there to watch your every movement? Don't you even think about it! You dare lay your perverted eyes to any of the girls here, you will be sorry!"

"I get it! I get it!" groaned Samuel at his over-protective girlfriend, "I've done nothing wrong today involving girls."

"Except for this," said Danielle as she pointed at her clothes.

"Whoa…" gasped Cedric while smirking in amusement. Rick was blushing and he gapped stupidly, with the lack ability to speak.

Rose gasped in disbelief as she looked at Danielle, she then glared at Samuel, "You… you… how dare you! How can you be as low as to choose your sister over me!"

"Wha… no I didn't! EW! That's just so wrong! Look Rose…" rambled Samuel.

"I hate you!" Rose then let go off Samuel and flew off.

Tom sighed as he rolled his eyes, "There she goes again."

Samuel looked worriedly at the way his girlfriend flew off, he then glared at Danielle, "What did you do that for?"

Danielle smirked, "Revenge is always sweet."

Samuel groaned at this, he gave Matt to Tom and cried, "Go Ghost!" he then turned into his ghost form and looked at Tom, "Tom, cover me." Then he flew off to his girlfriend's direction.

Tom sighed at this. His twin's girlfriend was amazingly sensitive when it comes to Samuel and other girls. Well, he can't really blame her, since Samuel love to flirt with all pretty girls.

"Liz," started Tom as he walked to Elizabeth, "What are you doing here?"

Liz or Elizabeth smiled at Tom, "I want to come here and look at how mom looks like when she was young."

Tom sighed, "Liz, this is not a field trip, and what are you doing going around like this? What if something happen to you?"

"I'm okay…" she then coughed hoarsely.

"Liz…" groaned Tom, "Please go home, your body condition can't handle this."

Liz glared at Tom but she then took her inhaler and breathed on it. She pouted, "You can't make me."

"I'm going to tell Aunt Jazz," warned Tom.

"She can't do anything to me in this timeline," grinned Liz.

"Guys…" begged Tom at the others.

"Give it up Tom, she's not going to listen to you," said Danielle, "Even if she's twelve, she's quite aware that she has asthma and photosensitivity. She doesn't need you to take care of her 24/7."

Tom glared warningly at Danielle, she was not exactly helping.

"Its okay Tom," grinned Cedric, "I bring all of her medication. From vitamins, pills, medical oil and all of the things she need for her weak body, from breathing, skin, eyes, bones and blood pressure problems. Too much and most of them are unnecessary but good to be prepared."

Tom smiled at Cedric, "Thanks man, but I'm still worried…"

Liz grinned at Tom, "Oh don't be paranoid Tom, I'm ok…" suddenly the heat of the sun made her head dizzy.

Tom held Liz and carried her carefully, "This is why I'm worried."

Danielle stared at both Tom and Liz in disapproval. Rick who was still gaping at Danielle shocking make-over decide to snapped when he saw her expression. He coughed in order to cool himself and his head, and approached her, "What's wrong?"

Danielle sighed, "Nothing, its just that…Rick, remember when Tom told me and Sam about his feeling towards Liz?"

"How could I forget," smirked Rick, "He told us that he has a crush on Liz, and I regret that I forgot to bring my camera looking at the reaction you and Sam's made. Very priceless."

Danielle glared at Rick, telling him that she was being VERY serious with the conversation.

Rick coughed nervously, "I mean yeah I remember… but to Tom it's just a simple crush and he really truly care for her."

"But… they're cousins, its just wrong if they ever get to be together, and Liz is still 12," protested Danielle.

Rick smiled at Danielle, "At least they're not brother and sister."

"Their parents are. If dad and Aunt Jazz know about this, they're so gonna freak," mumbled Danielle.

"You're saying as if they're already together," grinned Rick.

"If they keep on doing that, in another two or three years, they will be," sighed Danielle, she then looked at Clockwork, "Why you choose four of them?"

Clockwork gave her his mysterious smile, "I've done nothing, they were the one who choose to come. Now I will once again bid you farewell." Then in a second, he disappeared. Time came back to normal and Clockwork's necklaces were then gone from their neck.

"Great, he's gone," mumbled Danielle in annoyance. She then looked at Liz, Cedric and Rick, "Okay you three, spill. What are you doing here?"

All the three of them looked at each other and shrugged. Cedric speak first, "Duh, I heard that you guys are stuck here, so me and Rick decide to come here to help Sam and Tom to fix the time machine so we can go back to our timeline without disturbing our past as soon as possible."

Danielle nodded, "True, so how long does it need to have it done?"

"Well, we're not sure," replied Rick, "This is around 20 years in the past and the technology is REALLY old, so we need to check out all of the newest technology tools in this timeline. If we use our most advance tools from our timeline, it takes a month. But we don't have time to gather those stuff, since Clockwork decide to pop out of thin air and decide only four of us can help you guys right away with only five minutes preparation."

"What?" groaned Tom, "Man… do you know how ancient are the technology around here, I can even hack into the school and government system with my mini-watch laptop without even looking and it took me 15 minutes. Do you know they still use firewall to block virus or hacker away?"

"Woah," gasped Cedric.

"That old huh?" sighed Rick in disbelief.

"Ok, lets do the geeky talk later," said Danielle in annoyance, then she looked at Liz, "and I'm guessing that you're here to see your mom and Rose is here to see Sam and guard him from any girls 24/7?"

"You are correct," grinned Liz happily.

Danielle sighed, "Super…"

Tom then looked at Matt who was playing with a butterfly that fly around his head, "Well at least this takes care of the babysitter problem."

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for those who reviews. I really hope you like this chapter and I truly apologize for my grammar ability. That's why it will be a great help if someone willingly be the beta for this story. And about the twin, yeah the Weasley twin kinda inspired me on making them, but they never have a bossy and moody older sister do they? ;)  



	4. The Roles

**TRAPPED**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Dash/Paulina, Kwan/Star, and more...

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I own the new characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Roles**

Tom grumbled in annoyance, "I hate when he asked me to cover for him."

"Just do it… we need to be in class for another fifteen minutes," said Danielle.

"Right… GO GHOST!" Tom then turned into his ghost-self.

"Alright, work for it lil' bro," said Danielle, then looked at Rick, Cedric and Liz, "Now, what to do with you three?"

Cedric simply took Matt from Tom, "Me and Rick will go straight to the time machine project, while Liz and later on Rose, will take care of the babysitting stuff."

"Alright, that's fine," sighed Danielle, "But wouldn't it be suspicious to have three children, don't count Rose since she's a ghost and can simply hide herself."

"Dan, don't underestimate us," smirked Rick, "Before we come here, we remember to bring this." He then shows her three silver bracelets.

Danielle raised her eyebrow, "You bring yourself accessories?"

"Dan, I know you're not into technologies and stuff, but you must be crazy not to know this," protest Cedric.

"It's called Image-Yourself, we bought the latest model in the nearest electronic store," explained Rick, "This is some kind of a projector that can gave fake illusion to our body, so we can change our clothes, height, size and age of our looks whatever we want."

Danielle gave a smile of amusement, "Interesting, well then I'll leave you all with our house and lil' brother."

"Leave it to us!" cheered Liz.

"Hey sis," said Tom.

As Danielle, Rick, Cedric and Liz looked at Tom, they blinked in awe. Right now, human Samuel was standing next to ghost Tom.

"Okay, I create a clone, and I turn the clone to my dear twin by using my camouflage ghost power. So what do you think?" asked Tom.

"Perfect," smirked Danielle, "No one can se the difference."

"Awesome," said both Tom and Clone-Tom together, "Sam owe me big time!"

"Isn't he always?" chuckled Liz.

"Alright, we'll be going then," smiled Rick, then from his shoes from a jet, "Meet you back at home."

"Maybe we'll do a bit redecorating to your fake house in this timeline," grinned Cedric, his shoes too form a jet, "Don't worry we won't overdo it."

"See you two back at home," giggled Liz as Rick picked her up and carried her, then the three of them flew off.

Danielle, Tom and Clone-Tom watched the three of them go, Tom sighed, "I hope Liz will be okay…"

Danielle just gave Tom a stare.

"What?" Tom looked at Danielle in annoyance, "Is it that bad to be worried of someone?"

"No," shrugged Danielle, "Lets just get back to the class, I'm worried of mom and dad."

"And Sam better be back in another thirty minutes, I can't really hold having my clone using my ghost power of camouflage when I'm in my human form," Tom then turned back to his human form.

"Lets just go," sighed Danielle.

* * *

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was white ceiling. He then noticed one thing. He was lying on a comfy bed.

"Am I… in a nurse office?" murmured Danny tiredly.

"Yeah, you are."

Snapping to his side, where the voice came from, he then saw Sam lying on the bed next to his, "Sam, wha… what happen?"

"To tell the truth, everything was just a blur right after you tried to suck the baby ghost into the thermos," said Sam, she then looked at the injuries around her, "But we're not that injured knowing that the three of us were lying in the middle of fallen rubles of hard bricks."

"That's weird," commented Danny.

"Oh believe me Danny, living in your life, with the ghost and extreme bizarreness, this not exactly the weirdest thing that happen to our life," commented Sam dryly.

"You got a point," smirked Danny, "but I wonder, who is that ghost? And what did he do to knock us out like that? Maybe its some kind of ghost wail or something?"

Sam snorted, "Yeah right, like that ever happen. A ghost that can do that can easily destroy the whole Amityville. Even if he's a baby."

Danny winced at that thought, "That's one scary thought."

Suddenly another voice from another bed came out, "Where am I?"

Danny chuckled, "Don't open your eyes Tucker."

"What? Why?" asked Tucker in confusion.

"We are in a modeling agency, NOT in the nurse office. So you better close your eyes and sleep peacefully on the comfy couch in the modeling agency, until we finally get you out of here knowing you're sleeping in the modeling agency, NOT the nurse office," smirked Sam.

Tucker stiffed without opening his eyes, knowing exactly what she means, "Alright… Got it! I'm going to close my eyes and sleep on a really nice couch in the modeling agency, cause I NEVER and will ever sleep on a creepy and smelly bed in the nurse office."

"You're doing fine Tuck," snickered Danny.

Sam sighed, "Well, that's what I mean. We have a friend that prefers to stay in the ghost zone rather than any medical places. How weird can your life be Danny?"

"I will pretend I did not hear a word 'medical' in any of your previous sentence!" cried Tucker.

Danny gave a smile, "Yeah… nothing can be more weird than this life I've experienced."

* * *

All of the students of Casper High were now assembled in the auditorium, all of them, including Danielle, Tom and Tom's Clone.

"Students, the things that happen just a few minutes ago had disturbed us all," announced Mr. Lancer, "But not to worry, cause the three students who are in the scene was not that injured and I ensure you that they'll be fine by tomorrow without further worries."

"Thank goodness," sighed Jazz in relief.

Danielle and Tom too secretly gave out a big sigh in relief, since they rather not show it, in order to avoid any awkward question that need to be answered.

"And as you all may know, I've been having such a good mood today, and I believe you all are curious to know why," grinned Mr. Lancer.

Danielle looked at Jazz, "Well, he did not giving me and my brothers any detention, he sure is in a really good mood."

"You just met him today, what makes you say think he'll give you detention in regular day?" asked Jazz.

"I uh…" grinned Danielle nervously, "A really good judge of character, that's all."

"You there," cried Mr. Lancer at Danielle, "Yes Miss White, I'm talking to you, please remember, NO talking when I'm speaking!"

Danielle just simply glared at him.

Mr. Lancer ignored her glare and continued, "As I was saying. There's going to be a great event. Our school is going to join a Literature Fair in the end of semester, which happens to be in three more months. And in that Fair, we're going to give out a play. And if we win, our school will get promoted to be the best literature program in the whole Amityville. And most importantly, I'll get promoted the most."

The students murmured to one another in excitement and confusion.

"A play?" snickered Tom, "We're so entering an interesting day."

"Oh I've heard about this event a day ago," smiled Jazz, "I knew Mr. Lancer will make us participate the moment the news reach to his ear."

Danielle groaned, "Great…"

"You don't like to do this kind of things?" asked Jazz, "It's very interesting."

"Its not that I dislike it or something," mumbled Danielle, "I just found it… annoying… and troublesome…"

"Now, as for the title of the play…" continued Mr. Lancer, "So as the role of the play will be chosen with a draw. So from one bowl of papers, there will be a whole list of titles of play. And the other bowl is also filled with papers, but with the name of the whole student in Casper High. So there will be those who will get the main role and the rest will take care of the back stage, so all of you will participate no matter what."

"Ugh… what a bummer…" groaned Danielle.

"Now lets start with the title of our play," grinned Mr. Lancer, he then start taking a random note from the first bowl. Finally finding a piece of paper and decided to open it. Everyone were in silence and full of expectation on what he's about to read, "Ah, this is something we all know. Students, the play we're all going to give is 'Sleeping Beauty'."

_WHAT?_ Danielle almost fell from her seat, _You've got to be kidding. That is SO mushy!_

"Aw, that'll be so romantic," cooed Jazz.

Tom and Clone-Tom just simply shrugged, he doesn't really care whatsoever about any play as long as he's not in any of the role.

All of the students were whispering in excitement and some of them were groaning and murmuring.

Mr. Lancer grinned, "Now, for Sleeping Beauty, there will be the main role for the King, Queen, three good fairies, evil witch, and of coarse, the Princess Aurora and the prince."

Everyone cheered happily and also in excitement.

"Now to pick the lucky name, first role, The King!" Mr. Lancer then started to get one of the papers from the other bowl, and read it, "DASH BAXTER!"

Most of the people roared, especially the football team and popular students.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Dash, "Just to add up, the role is so for me, cause I'm the king of the whole Casper High!" Then everyone cheered along with him.

"Yes, yes, that's nice Mr. Baxter, now will you all please be SILENCE!" Then everyone started to quite down. Mr. Lancer smiled, "Good, now for the role of The Queen…" Then he took another paper, "PAULINA!"

Now the cheerleaders were jumping and cheering hysterically, all the boys too started to whistle, clap and cheers. Paulina gave out an amused grin, "Well, from my beauty and popularity, I do not blame you people who would bow on my knee, cause I'm meant to be the queen. It's fate."

Tom snorted and whispered to Danielle, "If those two actually king and queen, that means Rick is prince charming. Would you like to be his beloved princess?"

"This is only a stupid play. And stop teasing me or you'll be full ghost before you can say 'Go Ghost'," hissed Danielle angrily.

"Geez, why so grouchy?" Tom pouted in annoyance.

"Now lets continue to the three good fairies," said Mr. Lancer, this time, he took three papers and opened it, "The three fairies will be… Star!" Everyone, mostly the popular students cheered, "Valerie Gray!" Everyone too cheered, but not as full in excitement as before, "And… Samantha Manson…" Now everyone sat in silenced.

"SAY WHAT?" roared the whole students in shocked.

_Mom, is so gonna freak…_ groaned Danielle in her head, _A Goth that turned into a fairy, how ironic._

"Sam is not gonna like that," said Jazz nervously.

Tom was snickering uncontrollably, if he was not in public, he could have been laughing hysterically. The irony was just too hilarious to ignore.

Valerie stared blankly at Mr. Lancer, "I don't mind being a fairy, but Manson? A fairy? That's just not right…"

"I second that girl," said Star with the same expression.

Mr. Lancer who was also gawking at Sam's name finally decide to snapped and clear his throat, "Now… moving on, let's see who'll become the evil witch," he then start taking one of the paper and begun to read, "And the evil witch is… WHAT? OLIVER TWIST! TUCKER FOLEY?"

Now everyone roared with laughter. Tucker Foley? An evil witch? As in acting as a woman? That's just SO wrong.

Tom and his clone were now choking in laughter on the floor. Danielle was covering her face with her hands, hiding the fact that she was grinning from ear to ear. Jazz gave out a simple chuckle, "Well, at least this will not be the first time he ever tried to dress up as a woman." She was then reminded of the time when Tucker tried to look like Sam, "Whoa… scary thought…"

Mr. Lancer sighed, "Well, seems like it doesn't matter, since he once tried to cross-dressed before," then a thought of Tucker in Sam's suit made him shudder, "Oh well, move on to the prince."

Everyone stopped their laughter and started to looked at Mr. Lancer with great expectation. The role of the prince was the most important role, in which most of the boys in the Casper High wanted that role and all the girls prayed that the role of the person who will be the prince will be a good looking guy.

Mr. Lancer took out one paper and looked at it, he raised his eyebrow at the name he read, but then smiled and informed, "Danny Fenton."

The whole students begun to clap, whispered towards each other and some of the boys' groaned cause they didn't get the role.

"Fentonio? A prince whoever thought of that?" snickered Dash.

"Aw, man… why can't I be the prince?" whined Kwan, then looked at Dash, "You think he'll give me the role if I threatened him?"

"Then you'll spend your whole semester in detention," informed Valerie, "You know how Mr. Lancer always take things seriously and fairly when it comes to this kind of thing?"

"Aw, man…" whined Kwan once again.

"And give him a break, he's injured in the nurse office right now," said Valerie, "And he should be a very charming prince, I'm sure of it." And she blushed thinking of Danny wearing a prince costume.

Star simply rolled her eyes, "I honestly can't find why you're so interested in that boy."

"Well, I don't really mind, he is a bit cute. But I really do wish it was Phantom. Now he'll be a great prince," sighed Paulina dreamily.

"Hey, I can do better than him," protested Dash.

"Oh really?" asked Paulina while rolling her eyes, "You can't even save me from any simple ghost attack."

"Off coarse I can, and don't you dare talk back to me again, I'm the king!" cried Dash.

"And I'm the queen, no one dare try to disobey me," glared Paulina.

Valerie sighed, "Guys… for the record, the king and queen status is just for the play. So stop bickering like an old married couple."

"We're not an old married couple!" protested both Dash and Paulina at Valerie.

"If I want to have a husband, it'll be with Phantom," huffed Paulina.

Dash glared at Pauline, "Well, if I have a wife then it'll be her," he then pointed at Danielle.

Paulina glared angrily at Dash, then at Danielle. Valerie and Star just sighed at them, while Kwan gave out a blank look.

"Just pretend I did not hear that," hissed Danielle, right after she listen to the argument made by Dash and Paulina.

"Dad and Mrs. Baxter together? Then Mr. Baxter decide to end up with my sis?" whispered Tom, then shuddered, "This is one twisted world. I wonder what Rick think about all this?"

Jazz raised her eyebrow at Dash and Paulina, "What's wrong with those two? They're bickering like some kind of old married couple."

_They will… _think both Tom and Danielle secretly.

"Well," sighed Jazz, "At least I'm so happy that Danny actually play a role of a prince in this play. Mom and dad will flip if I tell them about the news."

Danielle grinned, "He's not that bad as a prince, it could be worse."

"Yeah, it could be some kind of ugly dorky nerd," smirked Tom and Clone-Tom.

"Now, lets wove on with the role of the main character, Princess Aurora!" Informed Mr. Lancer, and right now all the girls begun to giggle and squealed in excitement, wishing it'll be one of them. While the boys prayed that the girls should be pretty, but not pretty enough since Danny will have the honor of kissing her in the play.

Mr. Lancer finally took one paper and read it, his face was pleased as he informed, "The role of Princess Aurora will be given to DANIELLE WHITE!"

_**WHAT?**_

TBC

* * *

N/A: This is for those who still have confusion to the name of the future children and who're their parents:

Danny+Sam: Danielle, Samuel, Tom and Matt

Tucker+Valerie: Cedric

Dash+Paulina: Rick

Jazz: Liz

Johnny 13+Kitten: Rose

I hope now you all understand. If there is still more confusion, just informed me.


	5. Ultimate Prank

**TRAPPED**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Dash/Paulina, Kwan/Star, Danielle/Rick, Tom/Liz, Samuel/Rose

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I own the new characters. New Characters:

Danny+Sam: **Danielle**, **Samuel**, **Tom** and **Matt**

Tucker+Valerie: **Cedric**

Dash+Paulina: **Rick**

Jazz: **Liz**

Johnny 13+Kitten: **Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ultimate Prank**

"WHAAAAAT?" shrieked Danielle.

All of the boys started murmuring with each other.

"Wait a minute, the prince is Fenton right?"

"Then he got to kiss the princess right?"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Yeah, why would the wimp got to kiss the goddess?"

Everyone started to protest, yell and argued. Mr. Lancer finally snapped, "OLIVER TWIST! SILENCE! OR ALL OF YOU WILL SPENT DETENTION THIS WHOLE SEMESTER!"

Silence was then formed in the hall, yet everyone still frowned and mumbled angrily about the play arrangement.

Jazz smiled at Danielle, "Wow Danielle, you got chosen to be the princess."

"Yeah," snickered Tom, "And you got to kiss Danny Fenton," then he whisper so that only Danielle could hear, "A.K.A. Our father."

In a next second, Danielle world turned black as she fell down unconscious to the ground.

"Ouch, that must hit her hard," winced Tom.

Jazz looked at Danielle worriedly, "She really hate being in a play does she?"

Tom just simply shrugged, "You have no idea."

"Hm, it shouldn't be that bad," sighed Jazz, "I'll take her to the nurse office, and… hey, where's your twin, Samuel?"

"Huh?" Tom snapped as he looked around, _Oh man, the clone is gone, now what am I gonna do? _"Uh… he's going to the bathroom, yeah… I'll just go and get him!"

He then zoomed out of the hall looking for a place to turn ghost. Until he felt someone tap him on the back.

"Hello there lil' bro."

"Sam!" cried Tom in relief, "So you're back."

Samuel who was still floating in his ghost form decided to turned back to his human form, "In a flash, so what did I miss?"

Tom raised his eyebrow and snickered, "No, what did I miss?"

"Huh?" Samuel then realized what his brother was talking about and immediately tried to cover his swollen cheek, "It none of your business."

"She hit hard huh?" grinned Tom, "That's what you get for dating a ghost."

"Hey, you never hear me complain about your love-life," glared Samuel.

Tom raised his eyebrow even higher, Samuel sighed, "Okay, maybe I did, but that's because you have a crush on our own cousin."

"Drop it," stated Tom coldly.

"Ok, ok!" mumbled Samuel, "So how's Danielle?"

"She's… hey… wait a minute… what do you mean by that question?" Tom looked at his brother suspiciously.

Samuel smirked, "Just like what she said, revenge is sweet."

"No way…" Tom held his mouth with his hand, refused to roar in laughter, "So you…"

"Just a simply magnet and remote control on every piece of paper in that bowl should do the trick," chuckled Samuel proudly, "But I only did the two last part, so I'm not guilty on the rest of the other's fate."

"You know she's going to kill you right?" snickered Tom.

"Only if she found out," winked Samuel evilly.

* * *

Jazz was carrying the unconscious Danielle as she knocked the nurse office and enter, "Uh, excuse me nurse? Do you have an extra bed?"

"I just pretend I didn't heard the 'nurse' word you just said!"

"Tucker?" blinked Jazz, then she put Danielle on the nearest chair, "Danny are you awake too?"

"Jazz?" Danny mumbled as he opened the curtain of his bed to see his sister, "What are you doing here?"

Jazz immediately embraced Danny, "Oh Danny I was so worried!"

"Don't worry Jazz, he's a fast healer," grinned Sam.

"Yeah, I'm ok," smiled Danny, "But if you mind, can you stop choking me?"

"Oh," Jazz then let go of Danny and sighed in relief, "Sorry Danny, I'm just so worried…"

"I know," Danny then noticed Danielle, "What is she doing here?"

Jazz blinked, "Oh Danielle? Oh yeah, Mr. Lancer announce about the play for a play competition in Amityville, and she got chosen to be the main character."

"We got a play?" asked Sam, "Why would Mr. Lancer give out a play in the middle of a semester when he's suppose to give out test, quiz or exam?"

"There's going to be a Literature Fair, and in it, there's a play competition, if we win, our school will get promoted to be the best literature program in the whole Amityville," explained Jazz.

"Not surprised…" mumbled Sam.

"So what's the play?" asked Tucker, but he still kept his eyes close.

"Sleeping Beauty," answered Jazz, "You three are also in as the main characters."

"We are?" asked Danny, "But I'm not exactly that good on acting."

"Oh, you better be. Mr. Lancer is going to fail you if you mess up your part," warned Jazz.

"Am I the prince?" asked Tucker hopefully.

Jazz chuckled, "Sorry Tucker but that's Danny's part."

"What?" cried Danny.

"Danny is the prince?" asked Sam in bewilderment.

"Aw, man…" groaned Tucker, "So what am I then?"

Refusing to laugh, Jazz then giggled, "The evil witch."

"WHAT?" cried Tucker in disbelief, "But I'm a dude!"

Danny snickered, "Woah, so he's going to dress up as an evil witch, what's everyone reaction?"

"What do you think?" smirked Jazz.

Tucker groaned miserably, "I'm going to be a laughing stock for the whole semester…"

"Its not going to be that bad Tuck," sighed Sam.

"Oh, and you're one of the fairies Sam, along with Star and Valerie," said Jazz.

Sam eyes were wide in shocked, while Danny and Tucker's jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

"You heard me," sighed Jazz, "Come on guys, its just a play, how bad can it be?"

"Are you kidding?" shrieked Sam, "I have to wear those… those… those…"

"Dresses?" helped Jazz.

"YES!" shrieked Sam even more, "I CAN'T WEAR THAT HIDEOUS THING!"

Jazz sighed again, "You sound just like Danielle."

"What are you talking about?" glared Sam.

"She screamed just like you when she was chosen as the princess," said Jazz.

"WHAT?" the three of them shouted once again.

Jazz winced, "Good thing the nurse is not here or she'll throw you all out."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" cried Tucker.

"She's the princess?" Sam then glared at the unconscious Danielle.

"That's mean… I got to kiss her!" cried Danny happily, "This play rocks! Now I got a chance to kiss the prettiest girl in Casper High! I'm luckiest kid in the whole Amityville!"

"Of coarse you are," growled Sam angrily.

"Man, Danny is so lucky… he got to be the prince and he got to kiss the prettiest girl! Why can't I be him?" groaned Tucker.

Danny laughed nervously, "Sorry Tuck."

Suddenly they heard a faint moan, they turned around to find Danielle waking up, "Where am I?"

Jazz walked to her, 'We're in the nur…"

"WE'RE IN THE MODELING AGENCY!" cried Tucker.

"Uh yeah…" Jazz looked at Danielle worriedly, "You okay?"

Danielle rubbed her head, _This is the worst day of my life… first I got transported to the past, then I have to make sure that none of my brothers ruin the future, then my parents, uncle Tucker and basically EVERYONE have a crush on me and I have to wear this HIDEOUS clothes, AND then Matt almost killed our parents, AND WORSE I got to join a play where I have to KISS MY OWN DAD! EW! EW! EW! EW! That's so wrong in many kind of ways! _"I'm okay…" _NO! I'M NOT! HOW CAN I BE OKAY?_

"Come on Danielle, its just acting," said Jazz comfortingly.

"Yeah, its just that I don't like acting very much and I was chosen to be the main character," sighed Danielle, _NO THAT'S NOT I! DAMN IT! WHY DO I HAVE TO KISS DAD?_

"You'll do just fine, are you okay now?" asked Jazz.

Danielle gave a smile, "Yeah…" _NO!_ "I need to go now, just some fresh air."

"Oh ok," said Jazz.

Danielle then looked at Danny, Danny gulped nervously and gave out a small greeting, "Uh… hi…"

"Hi," smiled Danielle, then she step out of the nurse office. She closed the door she looked around to see if anyone around, then she silently turned into her ghost form. She looked up and fly up, facing through the school roof. Flying far up to the highest level of the sky.

She took a deep breath and let it out, took a deep breath again and screamed with all her power in frustration.

* * *

After a few minutes Danielle decided to land, she finally landed on the car dump. She coldly looked around the car surrounding her. Taking the first step towards one of the car, she had a good way to release all of her frustration.

* * *

The care-taker of the car dump was whistling silently while holding a news paper and a cup of coffee.

When he was about to take his key to enter the car dump, he looked at the sight in front of him. His mouth when gaping and he dropped his coffee to the ground.

The whole car dump was now filled with nothing but pieces of metals, some of them almost as minute as pieces of dust. None of the metals are shape anything like car or its part. Not even a car destroyer can destroy a car into that extent.

He was then fell to the ground, trembling in disbelief and fear, "What monster could've done this?"

* * *

Danielle sighed in relief, she had finally calmed down. Suddenly she saw the twins talking with each other. She quietly land near them and listen to their conversation.

"Seriously, you did such a daring thing," laughed Tom.

Samuel smirked, "Well she made me and Rose fight, so I give her something in return."

Tom laughed even harder, "You made her kiss dad? Man, that's just SO wrong! That is so THE Ultimate Prank."

"Hey dad in this time period likes her, so I'm just giving him a favor," Samuel laughed along with his twin. Suddenly his ghost sense kicked in. What he felt was no ordinary ghost powers. It was so big that it can easily destroy half of the world if the ghost intended to do so. This ghost power also had a familiar wave for him to ignore.

"What's wrong Sam?" asked Tom.

"It's…" Samuel then looked up, the place where the ghost power come from. Tom too looked up, and what they saw was… their worse nightmare.

Danielle was floating on top of them, her face has no expression and her eyes were cold. Green aura flowing around her body like mad, every second it grows bigger and bigger as if it'll blow up anytime soon.

"Hello boys."

TBC


	6. Uncontrollable Disaster

**TRAPPED**

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Dash/Paulina, Kwan/Star, Danielle/Rick, Tom/Liz, Samuel/Rose

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I own the new characters. New Characters:

Danny+Sam: **Danielle**, **Samuel**, **Tom** and **Matt**

Tucker+Valerie: **Cedric**

Dash+Paulina: **Rick**

Jazz: **Liz**

Johnny 13+Kitten: **Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Uncontrollable Disaster**

"I can't believe I become a witch!" cried Tucker in horror.

After half an hour in the nurse office, finally the end of school classes rang and the three of them finally allowed to be excused out of the nurse office. They were now walking towards their home.

Sam sighed, "Yes Tucker, we've heard you said the same phrase for more than ten times…"

"But why do I have to become a chick? I'm a dude!" protested Tucker even more.

"Yes Tucker, we know!" groaned Danny, "Look I know you two aren't happy with your roles, but this is just a play."

Sam raised her eyebrow, "You're just saying that because you become a prince and gotta kiss the 'prettiest girl' in Casper High."

"Danny! I envy you!" cried Tucker in agony.

"Tucker, chill!" sighed Danny, "Look, just put it this way, you did once tried to dress up as a girl. Remember when you try to imitate Sam?"

"And you try to wear all black so why being a dark magician be any different?" asked Sam.

Tucker stared at them as he started to remember when he cross-dressed as Sam and when he turned Goth in order not to be teased as a techno-geek. He sighed, "Not helping guys, those are not really my most favorite memories y'know…"

"How about if we switch roles?" asked Sam, "I would love to be the evil witch? Black is way more to my kind of color rather than bright color."

Tucker shudder, "Are you crazy! I'm not going to be any sissy fairy! Being a witch is already bad enough, being a fairy will be down right humiliating!"

"And knowing Mr. Lancer, I don't think he's going to let any role switching. But look at the bright side Sam. I heard that the three fairies would wear three kinds of colors, red, blue and green. Why don't you ask for green color? I mean… you like plants and everything right?" asked Danny.

"Well…" murmured Sam, "I have to admit… green is not that bad… but light green?" her face then twisted, "That is just so wrong…"

"Hey! I'm the one cross-dressing here!" protested Tucker.

"And you did wear pink last time," grinned Danny at Sam, "Remember?"

Sam frowned as she glared at Danny, "Don't make me remember that…"

"Hey how about my bright side!" cried Tucker.

"You don't have a bright side, you're a witch remember? You wear black," pointed Danny.

Tucker gave a dry laugh, "Very funny…"

Suddenly a huge explosion was heard a few miles away.

"What was that?" cried Danny.

"Wanna bet that it's a ghost?" grinned Tucker.

Sam sighed, "Go for it Danny."

Danny looked around, "Cover me up guys!"

Tucker and Sam start to cover Danny from the public view as he gave out a white glow and a small cry, "Going Ghost!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried both Tom and Samuel. 

Two trucks landed right in front of them. If they didn't jumped away, they might turn into a pancake under it.

"Hide!" hissed Samuel as he pulled his twin to the nearby tree and hide behind it.

Tom was gasping tiredly, "She really going to kill us huh?"

"Duh!" glared Samuel.

"What with the glare? You started all this!" protested Tom.

"Shhhhh!" shushed Samuel in panic, "Ok, its my fault. I admit that right now there's no way to stop her without brutal force."

Tom smacked him on the head, "Don't kid yourself, you know fighting with her right now would only means that you two had to fight till' one of you got killed. She's in her berserk self. She has no self-conscious about the fact that we're her brothers. All she know is that two us should be destroyed into pieces, literally."

"Thanks Mr. Obvious," sneered Samuel, "But this is not her first time being like this y'know."

"Yes, but we have our parents to calm her down and her room was made especially so she can't escape with her ghost strength and power, now we have nothing!" protested Tom.

"Lower your voice," hissed Samuel, "Fine, we'll just call Rick and Cedric. Who knows they'll get some ideas to stop her." He then started to press some buttons on his watch.

**_Yes? _**Rick voice suddenly was heard from the watch.

"SOS," whispered Samuel, "We have an emergency.

They could hear a disbelief sighed coming from the other side of the line, **_What did you guys do to Danielle?_**

"How did you know its about Dan?" asked Samuel.

**_Obviously…_**murmured Rick, **_So what happen?_**

"Sam gave out an ultimate prank, and now Dan is gonna kill us, literally…" murmured Tom.

_**Ouch, that bad? These only happen like three times right? First when she was six, you guys destroy all of her school homework and projects she had spent time doing for two weeks. Then when she was eight, you guys written all of the writings in her diary to the school newspaper, especially the embarrassing and personal one. And the last one was two years ago when you guys took a picture of her face when she was sleeping and post it at the school billboard, posters and front page news paper,**_pointed Rick.

Samuel laughed, "Yeah, that was awesome wasn't it?"

Tom glared at his brother as he smacked his head once again, "Focus!" he then glared at the watch, "Are you going to give out history lesson or help us?"

_**Maybe, if you tell me what you did that made her snapped like that**, _said Rick

"Ok, look for once I'm not involve with this," said Tom, "There's a play in this school called Sleeping Beauty. Sam somehow made a setup that made Dan to be the princess and dad become the prince, so they kiss each other."

Silence was given for few seconds, and Rick finally murmured, **_You are so dead…_**

"Come on, what's the big deal," complained Samuel, "This is dad we're talking about. He always kiss her good night every night, so why is this so different?"

_**Well, lets see. First, he is not exactly your dad in this time period. Second they'll be kissing in front of public. Third it's a romance story, so its like having a father and daughter kiss each other in a romantic kind of way. DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG IS THAT?** _cried Rick.

"Keep your voice down Rick," shushed Samuel, "Its just a small prank, what could've happen?"

"How about the fact that our dad might end up falling in love with our sister and we will not exist in this world?" glared Tom.

Samuel shudder, "Ok, that is just so wrong. Geez fine, I admit. I went too far, but you did agree with me."

"Yeah I did, but I didn't do it," pointed Tom.

"Well?" Samuel then looked at his watch again, "Any smart ideas?"

**_Look, the only way we can calm her down is to lock her down is to use Mr. Fenton hardest and anti-ghost metal to cage her down for few hours. But we don't have that kind of metal until they invented it in like… five more years from this timeline…_ **sighed Rick.

"You're not helping…" glared Samuel.

**_Ok, for once just… fight with her…_** suggest Rick nervously.

"WHAT?" cried both Samuel and Tom.

"There you are…"

Both of the twins paled as they looked at the tree behind them, only that the tree was no more on the ground. Danielle had took it of the ground and now about to smashed it right towards them, until…

"Hold it!"

Danielle, Samuel and Tom looked at the source of the voice, and to the twin horror it was… their father, in his ghost form.

"Hey I never met you before. You're new around here?" asked Danny.

Danielle looked coldly at Danny, then she looked back at the twins. Raising the tree and swing it down towards the twin.

"AAAAAAA!" screamed the twin as they shield themselves with their arms. Danny came right on time to hold the tree from crushing them.

"Hey, what with the rude manner," said Danny while gritting his teeth, he then looked at Samuel and Tom, "Run away you two!"

Samuel and Tom looked at each other as they both nodded and ran.

Danielle removed the tree away as she begun to follow the twin. Danny immediately float in front of Danielle, "What are you planning with those two?"

"Move away…" Danielle coldly commanded.

"Look I don't know why you're trying to kill those two boys, but whatever the reason I will not let you do that," warned Danny.

Danielle glared coldly at Danny with blank face, "Move away or die…"

"Whoa, she's one dangerous ghost. Quite pretty… but dangerous," murmured Danny worriedly, "Look whoever you are, you can't really kill me. As you can see… I'm a ghost!"

"My name is Earth Phantom," said Danielle, "And I command you to move away. Let me be and have me finish my preys."

Danny stared at Danielle in disbelief, "Hey! You're stealing the 'Phantom' part of my name! And the only place I'm letting you be is to the ghost zone!" Danny then held the thermos right in front of Danielle, opening them and started sucking Danielle into it.

Danielle eyes were wide in shocked as she was sucked into the thermos. She gave out a scream and ended as she was trapped inside the thermos.

Smirking in victory, Danny juggled the thermos, "Well that was really easy."

Sam and Tucker appeared from behind the bushes. "Is it over?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, and I have to admit, it's quite easy for a scary looking ghost like that," said Danny.

"She could be a newbie," shrugged Sam, "And the name Earth Phantom. It's very elemental. Why can't you name yourself like that Danny?"

Danny raised his eyebrow, "I prefer my own name thank you very much."

"Whatever you say," chuckled Sam.

"Hey Danny, did your dad upgrade the thermos?" asked Tucker

"No… why?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Because its glowing…" winced Tucker.

Tucker was right. The thermos was glowing and vibrating violently. Danny looked at it in panic, but before he could even say a word, the thermos exploded.

Danny was thrown to the ground with hard force. He looked up to see Danielle glaring furiously a Danny. "Impossible…" gasped Danny in horror.

"You will pay for that!" growled Danielle angrily.

"Danny!" cried Sam.

"Uh oh, this is bad this is bad this is bad," murmured Tucker in panic.

Danielle grabbed Danny's shoulder and pinned him to the ground, as she raised her hand to hit Danny straight on the face, Danny yelped as he move his face away right on time before her fist smashed to his face. Danielle fist went straight to the ground, punching the hard rocky ground instead.

Danny sighed in relief, "That was close…"

The hit Danielle given to the ground suddenly create a crack. Yet it was no ordinary crack. The cracked went everywhere around miles in radius surrounding them.

Danny looked in horror at all the cracked, he was SO lucky that he avoid it, if the hit really got to his face, his face will become a smashed ectoplasm in no time.

Sam paled as she was left gaping in shock while Tucker fainted to ground in the instant. First the ghost broke out from the thermos, defeating its powerful ghost shield, then her fist created a crack as if a mini meteor crashed into the ground.

Danielle raised her fist once again as she glared at Danny, "Now I won't miss."

Looking at her in absolute horror, Danny froze to the ground, having no strength to move or escape. His fear had overwhelmed him to its limit. Looking at his stiff figure, Danielle smirked as she once again slammed her fist towards Danny's face.

"DANNY!" screamed Sam in horror.

An unknown source of beam blasted Danielle away from Danny. Right in time before he could get crushed by her fist.

Danny and Sam whipped their face to look at the one who blast that unknown beam. They gasped as they saw two identical ghosts, but with different color on their suit.

"That was close…" sighed Tom, he then looked at Danny, "You okay?"

Danny nodded and begun to speak with a shaky voice, "Who… who are you?"

Tom gave a comforting smile, "My name is Water Phantom and this is my brother, Fire Phantom. He's the one who save you."

Danny blinked, "Wha… Hey, you guys are also stealing the last part of my name!"

"Lets discuss about the last name problem later," said Samuel as he glared at Danielle, "Now we have some serious business to take care of."

* * *

"What?" cried Rose in disbelief, "You made my Sammy and Tom fight with Danielle? Why?" 

"We have no choice," sighed Rick, "If we let Danielle to stay like that, she might end up killing those two for real. She is no more herself and highly dangerous. Those two fools should've known about it by now. How can they be so foolish?"

Cedric was typing on his computer furiously, "Guys, I have the data on all of the Fentons' ghost family. And this is what I got. You see, their ghost name is not just any name that they use for fun. Their elemental ghost names are base on their specialty. It is true that all of them have the exact same power as their father. But two of their power have the same power as their father in our time."

"But… Mr. Fenton is so powerful as a ghost," said Liz.

"Exactly," nodded Cedric, "This is serious guys. Earth Phantom or Danielle Fenton, specialize in Paranormal Strength and Ectoplasmic Energy Shield. Her Paranormal Strength is as strong as fifty elephants and her Ectoplasmic Energy Shield is triple the strength of the Ectoplasmic Energy Shield Mr. Fenton has in this time period. That's why her element is Earth, the one with the absolute power of strength and shield relate so much to that element."

"Tom and Sammy?" asked Rose.

Cedric nodded as he continued, "Fire Phantom or Samuel Fenton, specialize in Ectoplasmic Energy Blast and Ghost Sense. The energy blast can create a force as big as hundred bombs put together when in full blow. His ghost sense has the most sensitive effect to any ghost even hundred miles away from his location. His destructive power made him to possess the elemental name of Fire. While Water Phantom or Thomas Fenton, specialize in Duplication and Cryokinesis. He is able to duplicate himself to hundred copy and still capable of maintaining his original strength to each of his clones, and the power of Cryokinesis of his, capable of freezing twenty miles of ocean water in one blow. Both of his power represent the characteristic of liquid,. That's why he hold the elemental name of Water."

"Whoa…" gasped both Rose and Liz in disbelief.

"And let me guess for the last one," said Rick, "Wind Phantom or Matthew Phantom, specialize in Ghostly Wail. A power that is impossible for a baby ghost that just a year old can have. And his power of blowing up stuff gives him the elemental name of Wind. But that's only one specialty."

"That's because he's only a baby, his specialize second power will come out later," stated Cedric.

"So if Sammy and Tom fight Danielle, they'll win right?" asked Rose hopefully, "I mean its two against one."

Cedric sighed, "Now that's the thing, Danielle is two years older than those two. So obviously she's stronger, especially the fact that she'll not hesitate on her attack, unlike those two who tried not to accidentally kill their own sister. So…"

"So?" asked Liz worriedly.

"It's an equal strength between them, in other word, it's a fight to death," murmured Rick gravely.

**TBC**


End file.
